


The Good Times

by Ayam_Cemani



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Gen, References to childhood bullying, Secret Santa Fic, Slight Character Study, dad!xie lian, slight heacanon induced, xie lian's days taking care of ban yue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayam_Cemani/pseuds/Ayam_Cemani
Summary: Xie Lian still isn’t quite sure who ‘she’ is. That little girl he handed a measly mouthful so she wouldn’t eat his cooking off the ground. He only knows sort of what she looks like. He knows she’s definitely a street kid in her tattered robes- Desperate and hungry. He knows she’s alone from the way she clings to his shadow. He knows she hasn't stopped following since that day either.Around the corner Xie Lian goes on his lonely patrol. He could have passed this duty on to one of the other soldiers, but they were only human. They needed the rest more than he did. Just like that girl did.Somewhere behind, time suspends itself with a harsh breath and a soft thud of a body with too little fat to protect it. She’s run the wall a little too hard.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	The Good Times

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift fic for the secret santa exchange with some cute xl dad'ing ban yue and meeting pei su. Note, I use 'pei su; here because that's the way it got translated in the novel, but it also gave me the headcanon that he uses 'su' as a kid and 'xiu' when he grows up and becomes a god.

She’s following him again.

Xie Lian still isn’t quite sure who ‘she’ is. That little girl he handed a measly mouthful so she wouldn’t eat his cooking off the ground. He only knows sort of what she looks like. He knows she’s definitely a street kid in her tattered robes- Desperate and hungry. He knows she’s alone from the way she clings to his shadow. He knows she hasn't stopped following since that day either. 

His heart aches for this poor child. 

His heart aches still from last time he’d seen the Yong’An palace. The last child he tried to save.

Around the corner Xie Lian goes on his lonely patrol. He could have passed this duty on to one of the other soldiers, but they were only human. They needed the rest more than he did. Just like that girl did. 

Somewhere behind, time suspends itself with a harsh breath and a soft thud of a body with too little fat to protect it. She’s run the wall a little too hard. 

Xie Lian doesn’t see the way the little girl peeks around to search for the man who’d shown her such kindness. He’s too busy having turned back around. His already gentle heart softening further when his rough but warm cape drapes around her shoulders, and she can only stare in shock.

“Easy now little one,” Says Xie Lian. “Can you tell me your name?” In the light of the touch- carefully held so that no ash, no oil, no whisper of the flames would touch her- the shadows on her face make her gaunt face look far older than it should be. 

She doesn’t speak. Only clutching his army cloak tight around her shoulders. As if he might yet still take it away from her.

“If you don’t want to say, it’s alright-”

“Ban….” Xie Lian hadn’t seen her lips move, he wouldn’t have been sure she spoke at all. So soft and frail was her voice. “Ban Yue.” 

Xie Lian’s smile remains every bit as soft, only widens at hearing it. How elegant for one so small. Were this world kinder to her in the coming years, she might grow into it.

“It’s nice to meet you properly Ban Yue. I’m Hua Xie.” It’s the name he chose for himself when he was drafted. It still tastes strange on his tongue, but it serves its purpose.

The girl, Ban Yue, says nothing, but her eyes dart down to the ground.

“I can’t offer you much, but there’s a roof at my place. I can find an extra blanket and mat for you, I’m certain.”

“Huh?” Her mouth is slack, uncomprehending as big gre eyes look up to him again. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in, but you’ll be safe with me. At least, it’s not the streets.” He knows better than so many just how awful those same streets can be. Not better than she, no, but he’s certainly had a much longer time to be acquainted with them. Unlike her, however, he has the skills and fate to survive it. The fresh and fading bruises on her face, legs, arms he could probably use as a time stamp to tell just how long she’d been alone, and better to see how little she could defend herself. 

It takes a moment. Her glancing at his face, the cloak on her shoulders. A lip is chewed. Debating, weighing- she’s certainly not stupid, young as she is. Then she finally looks up at him, and slowly nods. Once, twice, thrice- Faster until she’s practically shaking her whole body. Only stopping when he pats her head.

“Walk with me then, Ban Yue.”

They make a strange pair, an armored soldier and a girl from the streets. But Xie Lian can’t think of anything else he’d rather do. Especially when her hand comes up to grip his free hand and gets another smile for her troubles. 

He knows he’ll have to leave someday, but for now, maybe he could make a little happiness for this, Ban Yue. A good memory to keep her warm and here, even when he wasn’t/

Side by side, they finish his patrol and head for the hovel he currently calls home.

“Don’t eat so fast, you’ll choke.” Ban Yue gives him a sheepish look, but dutifully slows her gobbling a simple meal of stew and bread.

It’s hot again today, as deserts are won’t to be. The sun’s past it’s zenith at least, leaving the world less beaten, but not so gone that it’s light doesn’t treat Ban Yue’s features with greater kindness than a torch. 

Xie Lian had chosen to take them out to eat rather than risk further food poisoning. He might be able to survive his cooking, but such a delicate human body needed proper nourishment. She didn’t seem to mind, if her happily bulging cheeks are any indicator. 

Bsn Yue hadn’t said much about herself, the night he’d brought her home. Passing out almost the moment she’d laid her head down on his only mat. Xie Lian himself choosing to sit by the door instead, keeping watch and remembering kindnesses and the simplicity of childhood in place of sleep, knowing all was alright. He didn’t feel any pressing urge to ask. People would say what they would about themselves when they wanted, and not a second sooner. It was enough to know she didn’t fear him.

“Su-ge!!”

Her cry startled Xie Lian out of his daze in time to see her face eager and watch as she stood to wave at someone. Curious of who could make her so happy at a glance, Xie Lian turned and spotted a boy. Whatever his age, he certainly couldn’t be much older than Ban Yue. Yet, he was quite different from Ban Yue. Where her face showed an innocence even the harshness of the desert, much less the war, hadn’t worn away, his was pinched- rightly so- with suspicion. 

Xie Lian offered the boy a smile, a welcome, and gestured for him to take a seat with them. Though still distrustful, this Pei-ge slid in next to quiet Ban Yue. Refusing with only a shake of his head when she tried to offer half of the last of her bread. 

“What’s your name?” Xie Lian is polite, as ever, but when Su-ge doesn’t answer, Ban Yue cheerfully does.

“General Hua, this is my friend Pei Su!”

Xie Lian nods in greeting, saying, “Nice to meet you, I’m Hua Xie. As Ban Yue said, I’m a general in the war effort.”

Pei Su didn’t respond. His thousand year old eyes bore holes into Xie Lian’s skull. As if he could dig out every thought in this stranger’s mind. At least, Xie Lian reasoned, he could respect this boy’s dedication and understanding of stranger danger.

Ban Yue squirmed, glancing between the two of them, slowly chewing on her bread. Pei Su unwilling to back away from this assumed challenge for his friend’s safety. There wasn’t really a reason to sweat over it, so Xie Lian broke the awkward silence by clearing his throat and trying again, “Pei Su, if you’re hungry as well, we can fetch you something.”

“I’m not.” 

So blunt! So fast… Cie Lian wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. To be so easily defeated by a boy barely into adulthood in such an embarrassing way… Then again… 

Xie Lian kept his mouth closed, not sure what to say. He was going to keep trying to win him over though! Friendship was important, and, though Pei Su’s clothes were better cared for, he it was obvious he wasn’t that much better off than Ban Yue. Better neither of them lost out on a good friend over something like a bad first meeting. 

“What do you want with Ban Yue?” Pei Su snapped, faster than Xie Lian could formulate another way to win him over. It’s more accusatory than a true question, and Xie Lian can’t find it in himself to blame the kid.

“Su-ge-” Poor Ban Yue, obviously wants to defend him, but Xie Lian quiets her with a smile.

“Nothing.” He answers for himself. Seeing Pei Su’s protective affection for what it is. “I noticed she was hungry and had no place to go. As I said to her, I don’t have much, but I’m happy to share.”

“Why? Why would you want to share if you have so little?” 

It must say so much about him, about all he’s learned all these years, that he only softens further.

“There’s already so much darkness in this world. So many innocent people are harmed for no reason… I may not be able to save the whole world, but, I believe, if you can help even just one person, I think that’s more than enough.”

There’s disbelief on Pei Su’s face, and that’s alright. Most don’t believe him. He’d almost forgotten those convictions himself once, long ago. That’s also alright, words often fell flat, only actions would move the people’s hearts.

“Would you like to join us for the day? I’ll show you where I’m staying.” Xie Lian says. The offer meant to be a show of trust as much as it is to soothe Pei Su’s ruffled feathers. It seems to at least catch his attention at least. With the way Pei Su squints his eyes further and scrunches up his nose. 

“Fine. But-” There’s always a ‘but’,” I want to see the soldier’s camp too.”

“Alright.” Xie Lian said.

Pei Su clearly hadn’t expected him to agree so easily. His mouth parting ever so slightly. Then it shuts into a tight line.

“You really think that’s such a good idea?”

“Not really.” Xie Lian says, genuine honesty in every word. Pei Su’s face scrunched further, uncomprehending. “But,” Because there’s always a but,” This war affects you kids as much as it does the rest of us. As long as you stick close and don’t get underfoot for the others, it shouldn’t be too much of a problem.”

Both of their little faces are looking at him now, back to their wide eyed surprise. 

“Really?” Pei Su breathes, hardly daring to believe.

“Really really.”

“General Hua!” Ban Yue’s sweet voice lights up the bitter atmosphere of the camp. There she is, dodging her way through the men towards him, Pei Su in tow. The two of them had become a common sight amongst the soldiers since that first nearly disastrous visit where Zie Lian had gotten his helmet kicked off by a horse and the two had nearly set fire to his tent. The fire and the kick hadn’t been a problem- he was used to that. What had been far worse was the worry on their faces even as he swore this was okay. They didn’t do anything too wrong. No one had been truly hurt after all. 

In a better stroke of luck, the commanders had found the whole situation so funny, they hadn’t minded the kids being there in the end. As such, they were often allowed to come visit under the conditions that they wouldn’t be so disruptive again. Which they hadn’t, in fact, quite the opposite, they would run messages and food, bringing a little light to the others. Most important, as Xie Lian heard them say once, the prevented Xie Lian from cooking.

Hurtful, but fair.

Less fair was the sheepish smile Xie Lian feels at the expressions on their faces when they see the bruises on his. 

“General Hua!” She calls again, this time with concern.

“I thought I told you not to run in the campgrounds.” He doesn’t scold, he knows children just like to run, and should be allowed to. And Ban Yue especially had a stubbornness in her bones that would outlive her body. A will of steel that so few could see if they didn’t know what to look for. A will that still is in her eyes even as she returns his own smile back to him, then frowns.

“General Hua, you’re hurt!” He kneels just as she reaches up for him. 

“I’m fine, truly. Can’t even feel them.” Which is certainly true. He wasn’t able to feel them when he got them, and Xie Lian can’t tell if her little hands gently touching the bruises hurt or not.

Ban Yue only pouts harder, and he melts. Pei Su on the other hand, looks sourly at him. Still every bit as accusatory as the day they met a few weeks ago.

“General Hua,’ Pei Su’s voice is so serious, Xie Lian almost wants to laugh at the stern order. “You should sit.”

“I need to go on patrol soon.” They don’t believe him, he can tell by the way their expressions deepen. Nor should they. His patrol isn’t for a few hours.

“But General Hua, if you’re hurt, you should rest to heal properly. Isn’t that what you keep telling me?” Children were great blessings, just perhaps not when they quoted your own words back at you in such a manner. Not that he ever had it in his to be upset beyond his sheepishness growing.

“I’m a lot bigger than you, and I’ve had worse than a bruise or two in the midst of war.” For some reason, the words don’t seem to reassure either of them too much.

“I didn’t hear about any fighting today.” Pei Su says, little grey eyes that see too much boring into his brain again. 

Xie Lian glances away and scratches at his cheek. “Does it matter? You really don’t need to worry! Everything’s fine.”

“The other soldiers picked a fight with you again.” Ah, he truly saw too much for a child. He’d made a direct hit!

“Pei Su-” Xie Lian isn’t really sure how to defend from that, but damn if he isn’t going to try. 

“Did they?” Now Ban Yue’s puffing up her cheeks as he keeps looking away. “General Hua, why do they keep attacking you?”

“You don’t even fight back!” Pei Su adds.

Xie Lian sighs, finally looking at the two of them again. How does he explain?

“Do you remember when I said saving even one person is enough?” They both nod. “I also save the Banyuese people.” Their eyes widen. “We soldiers may be fighting a war for our homes, but the civilians never asked for this war. I have no wish to see them on the wrong side of a sword for the crime of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

While speaking, his eyes had gazed far off into the distance, but, Xie Lian shook himself back to the present. Shaking away the sadness he knows must be on his face. 

“My fellow soldiers don’t agree with me.” To him, it’s simply a fact, and before they can look too upset, Xie Lian pats both of their heads and stands back up. “They don’t have to though. I’ll never change, and always do my best. Just don’t worry about me too much alright? Even if it hurts, this is the path I chose, and walking it is enough for me.” They don’t really believe him again. Too caught up in how the world needed to be fair, in how they all wished the war would just end already- And that’s alright. “Now you two had better get back to town, I’ll be home when the sun falls. I promise.”

Xie Lian goes to leave, missing the way Ban Yue tugs at Pei Su before they scuttle off. For a while, he believes they did run home. So he returns to his duties. Checking the roster, patrolling, speaking with his fellow soldiers even when some call his newest, demoted, title with less respect than they had called him general. Those hopes are dashed not long after he’s finished and headed back to his tent for a rest when both children return not too much later. 

Xie Lian feels confusion rise when he realizes Pei Su has a tambourine, which quickly turns to warm affection when Ban Yue gives him a little bow.

“We can’t stop them from picking fights with you General Hua.” Ban Yue says, and at some point he was going to have to tell her about his demotion. She’d have to stop calling him ‘general’. 

“But we can make you smile.” Pei Su added, full conviction of this matter as if it were life and death. 

Xie Lian truly adores them both, and doesn’t tell them not to when Ban Yue gives him an inelegant bow and spins in an adorable little dance that’s both simple and full of heart. And smile, he does.


End file.
